Dreaming of You
by Rian Cena
Summary: Isabel Hannigan is a modern day young woman with two things she loves most – horses and stories about King Arthur and his knights. When she starts to have dreams about the knights, little she knows that she’s not the only one with dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Isabel Hannigan is a modern day young woman with two things she loves most – horses and stories about King Arthur and his knights. When she starts to have dreams about the knights, little she knows that she's not the only one with dreams._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, who you might recognize from the stories of King Arthur and his knights.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Isabel sighed and started to unsaddle her horse, Carlo. She was already in hurry, because he had to go and visit her grandmother before she would go home. When she had brushed Carlo, she hugged his muscular neck.

"Sleep well, Carlo. I'm coming again tomorrow to ride with you." The big black stallion continued eating his hay when Isabel closed the box door behind.

"Izzy, are you leaving already?" One of her best friends, Sarah, came to her.

"Yeah, I'll have to go see grandma." She said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Sarah grinned a little. "Sweet dreams."

Isabel just rolled her eyes for this comment. She had told Sarah about her dreams and because Sarah knew about her obsession to King Arthur and his knights, she didn't tease her, like someone else might have done.

Isabel had been dreaming every night during last week about King Arthur and the knights. She felt that it was very strange, how real those dreams felt, it was almost like she could touch Arthur and other knights, like Tristan and Lancelot. Specially Tristan felt more real than other knights, she almost had the feeling, that he could sense her some how, though she knew that it wasn't possible. First those dreams had spooked her, but now she almost waited, that she could go to sleep and start dreaming. She hadn't told anyone about these dreams except her grandmother and Sarah, she thought that others would just think, that she was a nut case.

Isabel drove to the old-age home, where her grandmother was living. Her grandmother was the other person, who Isabel had told about her dreams. Although her grandmother was staying in old-age home and she couldn't move herself without a help, there was nothing wrong in her head and it was still working like a whip. When Isabel had told her about the dreams five days ago, she had acted strangely. She didn't tell why and Isabel didn't ask about it, but she got the feeling, that her grandmother was hiding something. Before her grandmother got the change to ask about her dreams, Isabel told started.

"Last night I had that kind of dream again. It felt so real, it was so strange feeling."

"Sometimes we have dreams which feels real, honey." Her grandmother said, but Isabel noticed the look in her eyes. It really seemed like she knew something, what may had something to do with these dreams.

"But this is so weird… I don't know what to think about these dreams." Isabel sighed. "Have you ever seen dreams like that?"

"Dreams of King Arthur and his knights?" She laughed raspily. "I can't say that I have."

"I don't mean especially about King Arthur. Have you have dreams, which feel like that is real what is happening, although you know, that you are dreaming?" Isabel tried to explain, though she had the feeling that her grandmother knew very well what she meant.

"I have, but it was long time ago. Actually I was then about as old as you are now."

"Really?" Isabel got very interested, she hadn't heard about it before. "What kind of dreams you had?"

"I can't remember." Her grandmother said, because something inside her told, that it wasn't time to tell Isabel all the things she knew.

"You do." Isabel looked stubborn. "Grandma, I want to know what this all means."

Just then the nurse entered the room.

"The visiting time is over in five minutes, miss Hannigan." She watched at Isabel.

"Alright. But you have to tell me next time, when I come to see you, grandma." She sighed and stood up.

"I will do that, sweetheart. Don't worry." Her grandmother promised.

When Isabel left the old-age home, she drove to her appartment. After the shower she watched TV and did some writing for her column. She was a columnist on the one of the newspapers on her hometown, Vancouver. Mainly she was thinking the things what her grandmother had said. She got the strong feeling, that she had been experiencing same kind of things at her age, what Isabel herself was having now. When she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she undressed and after she had put her alarm clock on, she was almost immediately asleep.

_Isabel heard a hoofbeat behind her and turned. She saw two men riding towards her in their full armour, but still she recognized the men. Other was Tristan, she had heard others calling him by that name and the other man was probably Gawain. Isabel wasn't quite sure, she had seen also him before anyway. Men rode past her, which didn't surprise her, she knew that they couldn't see her, it was only her dream anyway. Isabel followed the men by foot and suddently she was standing middle of the camp, where knights were just sitting around the fire. Isabel remembered from her previous dream, that they were in mission to save a small village from some clan, who were threatening to erase the village from the face of earth, like Isabel had heard Lancelot saying. She just couldn't remember the name of the clan, though she had feeling, that it was very important thing for her to know it. She just didn't know why. Isabel got closer the fire and smiled a little, when she heard Galahad's voice, she had liked him from the very beginning, that man seemed to have some twisted sense of humor._

"_So, Bors. Have you seen your woman lately?" _

_Although the knights spoke with an old British accent, Isabel understood everything what they said, and that had ashtonished her from the beginning._

"_You bloody well know, that I haven't. We've been in this stupid mission for a three days and only woman I have seen, was that woad who almost killed Gawain." Bors grunted._

_Isabel remembered that incident from two nights ago. She had been there. She had been scared a little, when Gawain was thrown down from the saddle, but Tristan had been there at the right time and saved him. _

_Isabel wandered among the knights for a moment and catched some things, which hadn't meant for women ears to hear, she was happy that knights couldn't see her, it would been too weird. Suddently she saw Tristan, who was talking with Lancelot and decided to go and listen, what these two were talking about. Just when she was couple of steps from them, Tristan turned his head, and Isabel got the feeling that he really saw something in there, where she was standing. She thought that it wasn't possible, but she stood frozen and almost without breathing.When Tristan had turned back to Lancelot, she stretched her hand to touch Tristan, knowing that he wouldn't feel anything. Before she touched him, she felt a strange warmness filling her body and heard a voice out of no where._

"_Don't do that, Isabel. Not yet. It's time to wake up."_

Then Isabel woke up. She was almost breathless and she couldn't really understand what had happened. She had been dreaming, but what was that voice, which she had heard? Where had it come from and who knew her name? She hadn't heard the husky voice before and she was really confused. What the hell was going on?

* * *

_A\N ; This is my first fic of King Arthur, so no flames please..._

_I'm sorry about all spelling errors and sentences, which make no sense. But please keep in mind, that my first language isn't English._

_Oh yeah, and the the things which are written in italic, are dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tristan was talking with Lancelot, when he suddently felt, that someone was watching him. He turned his head, but didn't see anyone watching his direction. He shrugged a little and turned back to Lancelot to listen what he was saying. They were on the mission which was given to Arthur by Romans. Tristan didn't usually like anything which concerned Romans, but Arthur was his king and he was faithful to him. They were supposed to go to protect a small village in far north, because it was threatened by a Scotch clan. This had caused a wondering not only in Tristan's mind, but also on others minds. They were a bit amazed that Romans were concerned about a Briton village. Romans had destroyed themselves villages more than enough, and this order made everyone wonder that what was going on. Also something else was going on, because Merlin had been visiting King Arthur twice in past seven days and that made the knights a little nervous. When Merlin was around, it usually didn't mean anything good.

When Arthur told knights that it was time to go to their wagons and get some sleep, everyone obeyed him and Gawain was left to take the first guard hours. When Tristan climbed to his wagon, he thought about the woman he had seen in his dreams during last seven nights. Perharps this was the reason for that, when he fell asleep, he saw the woman again. Even in his sleep he felt that there was something strange in her. He felt like the woman wasn't part of the world he knew. She dressed like a Briton women, but she looked like a Scotch woman. She didn't say anything ever, she just observed everything what was happening around her. Everytime when Tristan tried to get closer to her, he felt like some kind of force was pulling him back and he couldn't approach her. This happened in his dream again on that night.

On the next morning the group continued its way towards north. It would take couple of days still when they would be in their final destination. Tristan was scouting with his hawk when he suddently saw a white owl sitting on a tree branch. He stopped his horse and watched the owl. He knew that it was that time of the day, when owls weren't supposed to appear. He got the strange feeling like the owl would have been trying to say something to him when it watched him from the tree. Suddently the sigh of the blonde woman of his dreams flashed infront his eyes. Tristan shrugged and then the vision was gone, at the same time the owl spread its wings and flew away. Tristan didn't let this bother him anyway and continued his scouting thinking that he got the vision because the woman was somewhere back in his mind all the time, even when he was awake.

When Tristan rode back to King Arthur and other knights, he informed that he hadn't seen anything suspicious on their way to next village, where Arthur had planned to spend the night.

"Good. We should be there before the night falls." Arthur stated.

"Finally we will have a good bed to sleep on." Gawain sighed.

"What's wrong in our wagons? They are comfortable and warm." Galahad raised his eye brows to him.

"You might think that your wagon is comfortable, but mine certainly isn't." Gawain snorted.

"You are so spoiled." Galahad grinned.

"Spoiled? I am certainly not. How could I be spoiled? I was raised…" Gawain started fiercely, but Arthur stopped him raising his hands.

"Don't argue. We will all have the change to sleep in the bed next night."

The knights just nodded and followed their king along the road. The rest of the day Tristan kept scouting returning once in the while back to Arthur and others and gave them reports. When the evening was getting darker, Tristan rode to the group and went to Arthur.

"There is a massive snowstorm rising. We should move faster."

Arthur agreed and yelled the order to the rest of the men. When the group reached the village, it was already snowing heavily. They rode to the yard of the only Inn in the village and got down from the saddle.

"I hate winter. It's so cold and wet." Sir Kay grunted and shivered.

"This is the best season of the year. If you want the eternal summer, you should go to Rome." Bors commented.

"I will never go to Rome." Kay barked.

"I thought that you would say that." Bors grinned a little.

While others were taking care of horses, Arthur, Galahad and Lancelot entered the Inn. When the owner of the place saw the men, who were carrying the cross of Arthur, he was all over them bowing and blabbering, but Arthur decided to put fast ending on that.

"I and my eleven men need a beds for one night. Can you arrange that?"

"But of course, Sir. This way, Sir."

It didn't take long when beds were made for all the knights and when the rest of Arthur's men got in the Inn, they were pleased that they had good beds to lay down.

"So, you can after all sleep on the bed this night." Galahad smiled a little to Gawain.

"Thank God." He blew out making Galahad to laugh.

"Don't thank God, thank Arthur."

The men spent the night on the beer house, which was on the same building as the Inn. The women of the place were all over them, but the knights knew, that when Arthur had given the order not to fool around with the women, he had been serious. Knights were polite to the women, but they made it clear that they were on a mission and were not allowed to take them to their rooms.

Tristan was sitting with Gawain and Bedivere on the same table and talking with them, when a blackhaired woman approached him.

"Aren't you a handsome man." She twittered.

Tristan just smiled and watched at her without a word.

"Want to have some fun?" The woman continued. Before Tristan answered, he got again the feeling, that someone was watching him. He turned his head, but didn't see anyone watching at his direction although he felt like someone was looking him very near. He just shrugged and turned back to Gawain and Bedivere.

"You don't speak much, do you?" The woman asked.

"No, he doesn't. He is the silent one." Bedivere answered on his behalf. "But you should know, that we aren't allowed to have fun, like you indicated the thing."

It looked like the woman was going to sit on Tristan's lap, but he was quicker and stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

Both, Gawain and Bedivere nodded and watched after him, when he left the room.

"Tristan has been acting a bit strangely last days. It seems like something is bothering him. He doesn't want to talk about it and he has been more quiet than usually." Bedivere said thoughtfully.

"If that man has been more quiet than usually, it means same as mute." Gawain answered. "But you are right, something is bothering him."

When Tristan got to the room, which had three beds, he saw that Bors was laying on one of the beds and was in deep sleep already. He lowered himself to the bed, and although he was thinking that he wouldn't get sleep so easily, he was asleep in few minutes. He saw the blonde woman again in his dream. Only this time there was something different in her. She looked the same and acted the same way as before, but Tristan sensed that something was bothering her. Although he still couldn't approach her, he felt the sadness she was feeling on that moment.

* * *

_Thanks for many great reviews!_

_Sorry, that I didn't update earlier, but I was two weeks overseas and couldn't do that. But I guess I will be updating more frequently for now on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Isabel was staying late in work, because she had to catch her deadline. When she was leaving, she glanced the clock and thought, that she had still time to drive to stables to ride with Carlo. She would have liked to go to old-home to see her grandmother, but she knew that the visiting time was just over. She would have liked to ask more about the dreams, and about the voice, which she heard last night for the first time. Just when she was leaving her office, her mobile chirped, and she was a little surprised, when she saw that it was her mother who was calling. She had never been so close with her. She was always a daddy's girl, although her father died when she was five. But even that didn't make her and her mother closer. But it got Isabel and her grandmother, her father's mother, even closer than they were before. Isabel always enjoyed talking with her grandmother about what was happening around the world.

Isabel sighed and answered.

"Hey, mom."

"Isabel, where are you?" Her mothers voice sounded somehow strange.

"I'm just leaving from work."

"I have bad news. Isabel, your grandmother..." Her mother didn't finish the sentence and Isabel thought that she heard sobbing. She got worried.

"What about grandma?" She asked.

"She passed away two hours ago." Her mother answered quietly.

Isabel thought first that she was joking, but it hit her very fast that her mother was serious, her grandmother had died.

"But... How? Yesterday when I saw her, she was doing fine..."

"They aren't sure yet, but they think that it was a heart attact." Her mother explained.

"But there wasn't anything wrong in her heart..." Isabel didn't know what to say, she had lost the person, she loved most in the world.

"These things can be unexpected." Her mother said. "Are you coming tomorrow to see me and talk about burial arrangements?"

"Yeah. Bye mom." Isabel said, because she felt like she couldn't speak anymore.

"Bye."

When Isabel had closed her mobile she sat to the couch on her office and cried. Now she had lost the only person, who she could talk about everything and she really wanted to ask more about the dreams, what her grandmother had had, when she was at her age. About 30 minutes later, Isabel felt that she was calm enough to drive and went to her car. She drove straight home and called from there to Sarah and asked her ride with Carlo. Then Isabel just at at her livingroom in darkness thinking what she would do next. Her dreams still bothered her, and that voice she had heard gave her a little uneasy feeling. She had noticed that some of the things she had read about King Arhur and his Knights, really happened in her dreams and Arthur and knights seemed to be like she had read. Tristan was the silent scout, Lancelot was Arthur's closest man, Galahad was the humorist of the group, Bors knew how to take care of cuts and wounds.

Isabel missed already her grandmother and felt like there was so much things to say to her, but she never could do that. At least her dreams were such a thing, which she would have to sort out by herself now, Sarah wouldn't be any help, altought she knew about the dreams, she didn't know everything.

Isabel felt herself tired and although she didn't think that she would get any sleep, she went to bed. She thought about her grandmother and reminded herself that she would have to call her boss on next morning and ask a couple of days off due a tragedy in a family, then she was suddently asleep.

_Isabel stood on the front yard of some kind of Inn in the small village. Then she saw men riding to the yard and knew immediately who they were, when she saw the Cross of Arthur on their cloaks. Actutally she had suspected that she would see King Arthur and his knights. She watched how Arthur, Lancelot and Galahad got inside with the owner of the Inn. Isabel smiled a little for his bowing and blabbering, it seemed like Arthur was very respected at least at this part of Britain. She watched how other knights took care of horses and went then in the house also. Isabel followed how knights shared the bed so that everyone got own bed, and she listened their conversations at the same time. For some reason she avoided on going near Tristan, she was afraid that she would hear the voice again, if she would do that, she was watching him from the distance though. When the knights went to the beer house, which was part of the Inn, Isabel wandered around and listened knights. She smiled a little, when she noticed how the women in that place were acting around the men, she thought that this place wasn't only an Inn, the owner might have some other incomes too. Isabel decided to go closer of the table, where Tristan, Bedivere and Gawain sat, when she saw that one of the women spoke to Tristan. Again she got the feeling, that Tristan saw something where she was standing, or then he sensed something, he was a scout after all. When Tristan stood up and left the table, Isabel planned to follow him, when she heard Bedivere mention his name. She turned back to two men, who still sat by the table. _

"_Tristan has been acting a bit strangely last days. It seems like something is bothering him. He doesn't want to talk about it, and he has been more quiet than usually."_

"_If that man has been more quiet than usually, it means same as mute."_ _Gawain answered. "But you are right, something is bothering him."_

"_Tristan has always been popular among women. Although he has been rarely showing interest to women after that disasterous affair, this is strange behaviour even from him." Bedivere said._

"_I think there is someone he thinks." Gawain stated thoughtfully. "Two nights ago I heard him saying a female name in his sleep." Then Isabel got the warm feeling again, and she felt like someone or something didn't want her to hear the end of that sentence. _

Isabel woke up in the middle of the night, she felt thirsty and went to get some juice. The rest of the night she was in restless sleep and woke once in a while. Her dream and her grandmother came everytime to her mind, but in the morning when she got up, she felt herself alert. She called to her boss, who gave her couple of days off, when she told that her grandmother had died. She made some other calls and after breakfast she started to plan the day. When she checked her e-mail, she decided to surf on the net for a moment and got lost to pages, where she found an interesting story about King Arthur. When she was reading the story, she saw a name of the clan, which sounded familiar, it was a clan called Bleeth. She just couldn't get her finger on why that name was familiar. Then her grandmothers face came to her mind and she had to take couple of deep breaths to calm down again. Isabel didn't want to cry again, her grandmother wouldn't have wanted her to do that. After Isabel had called her mother, she decided that first she would go to stables to see Carlo. Riding and just being with her horse got usually her forget any other things, which were pressing her mind and now she really needed to forget all her sorrow, even just for couple of hours.

When Isabel got to stables, there was quite peaceful, because it was noon and other horse owners and girls, who were taking care of the horses were still at work or at school. She saw the owner of the stables and spoke with her for a while, before she went to Carlo's box. She brushed and saddled him and when she had led the stallion to the yard, she got to the saddle. She rode by the forest road and admired how beatiful there was, when the trees were covered by snow. After a moment she spurred Carlo on gallop. Then suddently a white owl flew past them almost touching Carlo's head. The stallion startled the bird and got to his backfeet. Isabel had no time react and when she fell down from the saddle, she was thinking that why the owl was there. It was the middle of the day and owls wasn't supposed to be on move on that time of the day. Just when she hit her head to ground, she thought that she heard a voice yelling her name. That wasn't the voice she had heard on her dream, the voice was exactly similar with Tristan's voice, but she thought that it wasn't possible. Then she lost her consciousness, and didn't see how the owl started to shift its shape. Soon the elderly man bent down to her. The man thought that Isabel wasn't ready yet for that, what he was going to do, but he didn't have any other choices after her grandmother had suddently died. The man, who some of the humans knew by the name Merlin, thought that her grandmother could have helped her to understand what was happening, and prepare her someway to things which were going to happen to her. Only now she would have to learn it by the hard way and sooner than Merlin had planned.

"I'm sorry, Isabel." He whispered, when he took the unconscious young woman by the arm and suddently the old man and young woman disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own only Isabel._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Isabel!" Tristan gasped in his sleep and woke up, when Bors shaked violently his shoulders. He flinged his eyes open and watched to Bors.

"Having a nightmare?"

Tristan nodded, but wasn't too eager to talk about his dream, where he had seen the blonde woman falling down from horse back and laying on the snow unconcious. One thing did bother him in that dream though. It was the white owl, which he had seen on the dream and it looked very much like the owl he had seen on previous day.

When Tristan got up, Bors watched him wondering.

"Tristan, who is Isabel?"

"Isabel?" He squinted to the big knight.

"You yelled that name on your sleep."

"I really don't know." He answered half truthfully. He didn't actually know who Isabel was, he didn't recall hearing that name earlier, but he had the feeling that it was the name of that blonde woman of his dreams. He just didn't know, how he could know it.

Bors didn't say anything to this, but glanced at his fellow knight a bit worried and thought, that he should talk with Arthur about this Tristan's behaviour before it would affect to him, when he was on the battle or scouting. That might cause problems to all of them.

When the knights rode off from the yard of the Inn, they continued their way to north. After riding a while, Arthur sent Tristan and Gawain to scout. He sent Gawain with Tristan, because he had noticed that something was pressing his mind and he didn't want to take any kind of risks. It had snowed heavily, so Tristan and Gawain's riding was slow every time when they went off from the road. Gawain observed the knight, who was riding next to him, he was silent and Gawain saw that he was deep in his own thoughts once in the while. But Tristan still was in alert all the time and observed the surroudings sending his hawk to fly once in a while, Gawain noticed it and was quite relaxed, he knew that he could trust Tristan, despite what ever was in his mind.

Suddently Gawain saw something in the snow few yards from them.

"Tristan, what is that?" He asked pointing to his left side. Tristan turned his head and saw some kind of dark block on the snow.

"I don't know. When have to go and see." He turned his horse on that direction.

Gawain followed him, and when they were by the block they saw that it was a human. Both got down from their horse and went carefully closer the human. Gawain bent down and noticed, that it was a woman, who was laying on the snow, despite she wore very strange clothes for being a woman.

She wore a trousers and a knee long boots, she had also black and white jacket, which material Gawain didn't recognize, but he felt that it was done from some kind of slippery material, when he touched it. After hesitating a little Gawain moved her hair from her face and noticed, that she had a bit beculiar figures, which brought a people from Scotland to his mind. He put his fingers carefully to her neck and turned then to Tristan.

"She is alive, but she needs help. It's best that you go and get others, they can't be far. I'll stay with her."

Tristan, who had been just staring at the strange looking woman, nodded and got back to saddle. He sent his hawk to locate others and rode then on that direction where he and Gawain had come from.

Gawain took of his cloak and put it on the top of the woman thinking that she was freezing there. He watched her wondering her clothing, and thought that where had she come from and how she had gotten there. She didn't wore any marks from any clan or people which Gawain knew.

After a while Tristan came back with Arthur and other knights their wagons following them.

"How is she?" Arthur asked when he got down from the saddle.

"She is still unconcious." Gawain said.

Arthur glanced to Bors and before he had time to say anything, Bors bent down to look at her.

"She is dressed in out of the ordinary clothes. Do you know where she came from?" Arthur watched at Gawain expressing what everyone were thinking.

Tristan had told about the peculiar looks of the woman, but everyone else believed his words only when they saw her themselves. Gawain just shaked his head as an answer.

Isabel felt cold, wet and strange. She heard voices next to her, opened carefully her eyes and noticed that she was staring to bearded face, where green eyes were staring right back at her.

"Arthur, she woke up." He said with an strange accent.

Isabel couldn't believe her ears, this had to be a dream, although she did remember totally what had happened; she had fallen down from Carlo, when he had startlet a white owl. Earlier in her dreams she hadn't felt anything physically though, now she was cold and her trousers felt wet for laying on snow. Isabel stared still the man, who he recognized as Bors. She was flustered and scared, because she didn't know what had actually happened. Suddently the face of King Arthur came to her sight.

"Do you understand, what we are talking?" He asked and when she had nodded, he continued. "Where you come from?"

Isabel opened her mouth to give an answer, but noticed, that she couldn't say anything. Her throat was very dry and she had a minor shock.

"Alright. We will help you." Arthur said comforting her and turned to Lancelot. "Help her up with Gawain."

When Lancelot touched her arm for to help her up, she startled a little.

"Do not be scared. We won't hurt you." Lancelot said quietly. Isabel felt like she could trust him and nodded a little. When Isabel was on her feet, Gawain put his cloak more tightly to her shoulders and she nodded weakly as for thank him.

Tristan stood behind other knights and he was staring the woman without believeing his own eyes. She looked just like woman in his dreams, but she wore totally different kind of clothes, like she wasn't from the world which Tristan knew.

"Can you tell your name?" Arthur watched closely the blonde woman.

"Is... Isa..." She tried to answer, but her throat was hurting so much, that she couldn't say anything.

Tristan came behind the other men right infront Arthur and Isabel, and watched straight to her eyes, then he said very quietly.

"Isabel."


	5. Chapter 5

_I own only Isabel._

_Thanks for all reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Isabel stared at Tristan speechless. She had tried to look for him among the knights despite her confusion. Tristan was her favourite of all of them, and now when he stood there infront her and said her name, Isabel was shocked. For some reason she felt like she would be in safe with him. She still couldn't say anything, and Tristan looked like he didn't believe what he had just said. Isabel felt like she was going to faint again, because she was still scared and flustered about everything what had happened. She was very confused and she had feelings which she couldn't descripe.

"Do you know who she is?" King Arthur watched at Tristan at amaze.

"Hey, she is fainting!" Lancelot yelled before Tristan had time to answer.

Tristan acted fast and reached to take a firm grip of Isabel, before she fell to snow. Then he lifted her up to his arms and watched to Arthur serious expression in his face.

"I've seen dreams about her."

Other knights, who heard his words, seemed amazed, but not Arthur.

"Merlin." He said so quietly, that no one else heard.

"I'll take her to my wagon, if it is alright?" Tristan watched at Artur, who nodded.

Tristan carried the blonde woman to his wagon and when he had covered her with a blanket, he yelled to his wagon driver, that they could follow others. Galahad had taken his horse, so he stayed with the woman on the wagon and watched her. It didn't take long, when she woke up again and Tristan saw her green eyes watching him with curiosity.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a little water?" Tristan asked.

Isabel nodded a little and when Tristan put a cup of water to her lips, she drank eagerly.

"Slow down. You don't want to get ill because you drink too fast." Tristan said taking the cup away. "Can you speak already?"

"I guess so." Isabel answered quietly.

"I am Tristan." He said and when Isabel had nodded, he continued. "Is your name Isabel? I'm not sure, but I feel like that is your name. I don't know why."

"Yes, that is my name." She said wondering still that how Tristan could know that. But in the other hand she also knew his name before he said it. She just didn't tell that to him.

"Where are you from?" Tristan asked the question, which had caused wondering among all knights.

"Canada." She answered. She still kept her answers short, because her throut was still sore.

"Canada? Where is that?" Tristan had never heard from that place.

Isabel realized that she was in year 650 or so. Americas would been discovered about 1000 years later, so the people of that time didn't know anything about the continent, which was other side of the world. She at least thought, that she was in Britain at the time of King Arthur.

"It is far away from here." Isabel answered. She knew that it wasn't point of even try to explain him, where her home country was, probably he wouldn't understand it.

"How did you end up here?" Tristan asked then. He was as flustered as Isabel was, and he wanted some answers.

"I don't know." She answered thruthfully knowing that it wasn't really the answer Tristan was waiting for.

Just then the wagons stood and face of King Arthur appeared between the wagons curtains.

"Ah, you have waken." He said, when he saw Isabel sitting in wagon. "What is your name?"

"It is Isabel, like Sir Tristan said earlier." Isabel said figuring out that she wasn't supposed to know that he was a knight.

"You have told her who we are?" It was more like a comment than a question.

"I am not." Tristan said watching Isabel and wondering that how could she know, that his title was sir.

Both men watched to Isabel waiting for an answer, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure should she tell about the dreams, probably these two wouldn't believe her. She decided to act like she couldn't speak again, because she needed time to come up with an answer which might satisfy everyone, at least for a next couple of days until she would figure the way, she could get back to her time and to her own life. Both men gave up, when they saw that Isabel couldn't or didn't want to tell them how she apparently knew, who they were. Isabel also wondered how Tristan knew her name, he couldn't have similar dreams like she had, she thought that it was impossible. But in the other hand she was there among the knights, the thing which she still yesterday thought to be impossible. She did a mental note to ask about it from Tristan, but she would do that later.

"We are approaching a small town and I thought that you should get some more... Appropriate clothes." Arthur watched at Isabel.

"Yes, maybe you are right." Isabel admitted. She understood that she looked very strange in other's eyes. She hadn't been among the other knights yet, but she guessed that they might find her somehow strange.

"I can send Lancelot and Tristan to get clothes for you. You might attract too much attention, so it is better if you stay here for so long."

Isabel just nodded and when they were ready to carry on their way, Tristan joined other knights and rode the rest of the way. Isabel was a little relieft about it, because she wanted to sort out all what had happened after she had fallen down at Carlo's back. When she remembered her own horse, she wished that the black stallion was alright. It also came to her mind, that in case he had appeared back to stable without her, it would cause havoc there. Also her mother would be very worried, when Isabel would be nowhere at found. At least she thought that there wouldn't be her body laying anywhere, she didn't feel like she was dead, but her whole mind and apparently also her body was far, far away from her homecountry.

When Tristan joined the other knights and got to saddle, others watched him with curiosity.

"Where is she from?" Galahad was the first to speak.

"Isabel?" Tristan asked knowing very well, that she was the one Galahad meant.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure. She said that she is from country called Canada, but I have never heard of it." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Either have I." Galahad said and others said the same.

They rode in silence for a while, when others saw that Tristan wasn't too keen of talking about the woman, who had suddently joined them more of necessity than a free will.

When they were close the the little town, which Arthur had meant, Tristan went back to his wagon and found Isabel there in her deep thoughts. She turned to look and him and smiled weakly.

"I and Lancelot will go to look clothes for you." Tristan stated. "I think we can find clothes which suits you."

"Do you know my size?" Isabel asked thinking that if she told him that she was size 9 he would be just more flustered, probably they didn't use that kind of sizes like people in Canada on 21th century.

"I can estimate it. You'll need shoes too." Tristan said.

"Yes, I guess I do." Isabel nodded.

"I will be back in couple of hours." The scout said and then he was again gone.

When the group had stood ten minutes outside of the town, Isabel felt that her feet were so numb, that she had to walk a little. She got out of the wagon and met immediately four pairs of interested eyes. She saw that besides Tristan and Lancelot, also Arthur, Galahad and two other knights were probably in town. Isabel stood hesitating by the wagon and she thought just of going back there, when a tall blonde knight approached her. He watched the woman, who looked like she was a rabbit which had been trapped. Isabel took few steps backwards, because she wasn't sure what these knights would do to her. Tristan, Arthur, Lancelot and Bors seemed nice, like did Gawain, but Isabel didn't know what the others thought of her. She tried to look for familiar faces, but she didn't see even one of them.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." The knight said with calm voice and touched gently Isabel's arm. She relaxed a little, but was still ready to jump back to wagon, somehow she knew that no one would follow her there. Isabel nodded slighty and the knight continued.

"I take you want to stretch your legs a little. You have stayed there in the wagon since we found you." He smiled a little and Isabel noticed that it was a very nice smile. "I am Sir Gareth."

"That is true. I need some excercise." She answered. "My name is Isabel." She added, though she suspected that everyone knew it by now. She was the freak in this group after all, she though a bit dryly when she noticed, that all other knights were still staring at her.

Sir Gareth just nodded and then he turned to others.

"Alright, the show is over. Go back to that what ever you were doing and let her be in peace."

"Thank you." Isabel said with a little voice, when the other knights went back to do their things.

Sir Gareth and Isabel walked together around the camp talking and Isabel found the blonde knight to be very good company, but she was still a little in alert around him. After a while they heard hoofbeat and four horses appeared soon to the camp. Isabel saw Tristan immediately and went to him.

"Did you find clothes for me?" She asked brushing Tristan's brown horse by the neck at the same time.

"Yes we did. Lancelot has two dresses and shoes for you. I think those should fit you just well." He said getting down from the saddle. Isabel was holding his horse by the bridle and caressed gently his head, which got Tristan thinking.

"You like horses, don't you?"

"Yes. I have a horse back in home..." Isabel answered and felt a little sad, when Carlo came to her mind.

"Yes." Tristan said thoughtfully. "I can talk to Arthur, if you want a horse of your own to ride."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Then Lancelot came to them carrying the clothes, which they had found for Isabel and gave them to her.

"Here are your clothes." He said and glanced towards three knights, who were staring at them. "You should change them right away."

Isabel nodded taking the clothes and when Tristan and Lancelot watched after the blonde, who got to the wagon, Lancelot said a little worry in his voice.

"Some of the men think that she is a sorceress. That is alarming, specially in the times like this."

"I've heard about it as well." Tristan said. "But she hasn't shown a signs which would make her a sorceress. Not taking in count the way we found her and her clothes."

"That is true. Maybe the presence of Merlin have made us just a little too cautious." Lancelot said thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all so nice revies. Glad you like this story!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Isabel decided to wear the simple, brown dress which Lancelot had given her. She thought that it was that kind of dress, which she would never wear, but now she had no other choises. She managed to get the dress on without any help and she was happy about that. She had noticed that there was no other women among the knights, and she would been a bit embarrased, if she would been forced to ask help from some knight, like Tristan. When Isabel peeked her head out between the wagon covers, she saw that Tristan and Gawain were standing nearby and both turned to look at her. She climbed out of the wagon and went to the knights hesitating a little when she saw their expressions.

When Tristan and Gawain saw the woman, who had caused a huge wondering among the men, when they had found her earlier that day, they almost didn't believe their eyes. For Gawain's eyes she looked almost totally different, when she was wearing the clothes what he had used to see on women. Her long, blonde hair was open and it was spread on top of Tristan's cloak, which she wore on top of the dress. She was taller than women which Gawain mostly had seen, and she walked her back straight and carried her head proudly up. Unlike Gawain, Tristan knew what to expect, he had seen Isabel in his dreams dressed like this, but still he was surprised, she looked really beautiful and her bright green eyes made her look a little exotic in his eyes.

Isabel stood by the men and watched them a little shyly.

"Doesn't these clothes fit me?" She asked when Tristan and Gawain were just staring at her.

"Yes those do. It is not that. You look…." Tristan started, but closed then his mouth.

"You look beautiful." Gawain ended his sentence wondering that why Tristan was so quiet still, in normal circumstances he would have started to praise the woman for the way she looked. But now the circumstances weren't normal and this woman wasn't certainly a normal woman, Gawain thought.

"Well, thank you." Isabel had a small smile in her lips. "I thought… If you could introduce me to other knights…"

"But of course. It is coming darker and Arthur decided that we will camp here for the night." Tristan said and took her gently by the arm. "Why don't you join us by the fire, so you can tell more about yourself."

Isabel had thought that she would have to tell about herself, but she didn't expect it being this soon. She had no idea what to tell to the knights, so that they would understand where she came from or why she was there, the thing she had no idea herself either. She knew she couldn't tell, that she was from the year 2006, the knights would think that she was some kind of witch or worse. Or just a plain nutcase.

Isabel followed Tristan and Gawain and when they arrived by the campfire, most of the knights were sitting there. Everyone watched the three with interest and Isabel noticed Sir Gareth nodding to her slightly. She recognized most of the other knights too, but she didn't show it.

Isabel sat next to Tristan who started to speak.

"I think I should finally introduce you to others. Your joining us has caused quite a lot amazement." When Isabel just nodded, he continued. "So, she is called Isabel. That is basically all I know about her, but she will have the change to tell more about herself."

Tristan turned to Isabel.

"You know me, Sir Gawain, as well you know Sir Lancelot and King Athur. They are joining us soon. The big man next to me is Sir Dagonet, then is Sir Bors, who you met earlier also." Tristan kept a short pause and continued then. "Then is Sir Geraint, Sir Galahad, Sir Bedivere, Sir Kay and the blonde is Sir Gareth."

"We have met." Gareth said and Isabel could swear that he winked to her, which made her blush a little, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

"You didn't say anything about it." Tristan raised his eyebrows to Gareth.

"I thought it wasn't necessary. And I don't have to explain you my actions." Gareth said a bit fiercely. "She will be travelling with us anyway, so what does it even mather to you, if I talk to her?"

"I am travelling with you?" Isabel watched at Tristan a little amaze.

"Yes. Arthur informed us that you will be in our group as long as you reach the place where you are going. Where is that place by the way?" Tristan watched at her with an interest.

Isabel hesitated a little before she gave her answer.

"This might sound strange, but I am not sure. But I feel like I have to get to place called Camelot. I don't know why, so do not ask about it. I don't know even how I ended up here. I was riding with my horse and then he spooked something and I fell down to snow. When I woke up, I saw Sir Bors' face."

"Spooked?" Gawain raised his eyebrows to a strange word.

"An owl scared him and he dropped me." Isabel explained and realized that she had to choose her words more carefully, if she wanted these men to understand her.

When Tristan heard about the owl, it made him thinking, but he decided not to mention anything about it.

"So where do you come from? You said the place was called Canada, but none of us has heard about it." He said.

"Yes. It is a land called Canada, it is far away from here. I live… Lived in town called Vancouver." Isabel said and heard how her stomach was growling. From the minute she had sat by the fire she had smelled the roasting meat and she was very hungry, she didn't even remember when she had eaten last time.

"Where is that place exactly?" Bedivere asked, but before Isabel had the change to try to explain where Canada was, they heard King Arthur's stern voice.

"That is enough for questions. Can't you see that the poor young woman is as confused as we all are? And I'm sure she is hungry as well. Why don't you give her something to eat?" The last sentence was more a command as a succestion and Tristan stood up fast.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I should have realized that you are surely hungry."

"It doesn't mather. But I am hungry, that is true." Isabel smiled a little and gave a grateful glance to Arthur's direction.

"So, you seem to fit fine with us, although you are the only woman here." Arthur said sitting next to Isabel, when Lancelot sat just opposite from her.

"I think I do." She said and took a piece of meat from Tristan. She realized that the knights didn't use plates, knives and forks, not at least when they were on a mission, but she didn't let that bother her, she was starving.

"She told, that she feels like she has to get to Camelot with us." Gawain said suddently and Arthur watched the woman, who was eating with a good appetite, a little aloof.

"Do you feel like that?"

"Yes. I think there is something I have to do..." Isabel was amazed about this realization, but she had had that kind of feeling from the moment the knights found her, only now she understood, what the weird feeling was. She felt like someone or something was placing those things to her head.

"We won't be back in Camelot for many days." Arthur said hoping that there wasn't anything wrong in the town, because for some reason he believed this strange, young woman.

"We aren't in hurry. We have time." Isabel said confidence in her voice and wondered at the same time, that what in the earth made her say those things.

Isabel sat with the knights by the campfire for a moment, until she yawned and realized that she was very tired. It had been very exiting and above all, very weird day for her. King Arthur noticed that she had difficulties to keep her eyes open.

"Are you tired?" He asked turning to Isabel.

"Yes, I am. But where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my wagon. I am taking the first guard hours anyway, and I can go to sleep in Gawain's wagon." Tristan answered instead Arthur, who just nodded.

"I'm not so sure if I want you to my wagon…" Gawain muttered.

"I'm sure you would want her instead of me, but you can't choose." Tristan grinned slightly.

"That is true, I would rather take her. You snore so loudly in your sleep."

"But better me snoring than Dagonet. Sometimes he wakes even the birds in the middle of the night." Tristan stated glancing to Dagonet. Isabel watched also to man, who she knew as a gentle giant from the stories she had read, but now the big man didn't look so gentle.

"You little…" Dagonet muttered standing up, but Tristan was faster and took a safe distance to him.

"I'm just telling what I heard from Galahad." He laughed and Isabel realized that it was the first time she heard him laughing or saw him smiling in that matter, and she liked his laugh.

Before Dagonet had time to turn to Galahad, who had also backed few steps from the place he had been sitting, Arthur stated sternly.

"I think we should all go to sleep. We have a early wake tomorrow."

Everyone obeyed him and when Isabel was going towards Tristan's wagon, she heard him calling her name and turned.

"See you tomorrow morning, Isabel. Sleep well."

Isabel just waved her hand and smiled a little, then she turned back to wagon and climbed in. She realized that she couldn't sleep on the dress she was wearing, so she sighed a little and decided to wear the T-shirt and trousers, which she wore previously. When she was changed, she lowered herself down to blankets and despite thoughts, that she wouldn't get sleep so easily, she was immediately in deep, peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

On the next morning, when Isabel woke up, she didn't first realize where she was, or why her bed was moving. She watched sleepy the top of the wagon and then it hit her, what had happened just yesterday. She wasn't in her own bed and she certainly wasn't in Vancouver. She lied for a moment on the blankets thinking that they must have continued their way already, and King Arthur had said that they would have early wake today. She wondered that why no one hadn't waken her, when they had left the campsite, but realized that she wouldn't been so much a help, on the contrary, she wasn't a morning person and maybe she would just annoyed the knights.

Isabel managed to change the brown dress on despite the wagons were moving and rocking, though it took longer than when she had first time put the dress on. When she had done that, she peeked her head between the wagon cover and was almost blinded by the bright sunshine. It was a midwinter, but the sun shone from the bright sky and Isabel felt that it was very cold. She also saw the breathing of the knights was steaming in cold weather.

"Ah, you have finally waken." Sir Galahad rode beside the wagon, when he saw the blonde head peeking out.

"Yes. I guess I slept quite long."

"You needed the sleep. Yesterday was… Extraordinary." Galahad smiled a little.

Well, that's an understatement, Isabel thought dryly, but also she took a small smile to her lips.

"It was indeed." She agreed. "Have we been on the move for long?"

"Yes. We left the campsite when the sun was only getting up and now it is already in mid sky."

Isabel thought that she had been sleeping really long and wanted to know what time was, but she knew that by asking that, she would just get more weird glances. She was looking around, because she wanted to see even glance of Tristan, and Galahad noticed this.

"If it's Tristan you are looking for, he isn't here. He is scouting with Gawain."

"Ah." Was only what Isabel said, she had blushed a little, when she realized how obvious she was.

"I'll tell him that you were asking him, when he comes back." Galahad grinned.

"It's... It is no need to." Isabel stammered and decided to retreat back to the wagon companied by the loud laugh of Galahad.

Tristan and Gawain were going back to the group of knights, when Gawain slowered his horse to walk and Tristan did the same watching the other knight a little amazed.

"I wanted to ask you... Do you think that she is a sorceress?" Gawain asked after a little hesitation.

"Isabel?" Tristan asked and when Gawain had nodded he continued. "No, I don't think that she is a sorceress. There is deffenetly something strange in her, but she is not sorceress. I'm sure."

"Maybe you are right. Merlin would have told about it, if she was. He can sense this kind of things. I think he would have warned Arthur if that is the case. Some of us just think that she might be sorceress or witch."

"I know. But I'm sure there is no reason to be worried. She will not betray us." Tristan was so confident about it, that it made himself to wonder his words. He was usually very sceptical about things and was always alert when there was strange people around him.

"I just hope that everyone would be as sure about her like you are." Gawain stated thoughtfully. "You should watch after her, anyway. I know that you can't when you are scouting, but Galahad and Gareth will when you are not near." Gawain grinned slightly, because he had already seen how the blonde knight looked at Isabel and he knew also already, that Tristan didn't like it at all. Tristan didn't answer to his remark, instead he ushered his horse in gallop again and Gawain came soon after him. When they reached their group, they saw that the whole group was taking a eating break and Isabel was sitting together with King Arthur, Lancelot and Bors.

"Tristan told me that you would like to have own horse to ride." Arthur stated turning to Isabel.

"That is true. I'm a skilled rider and time feels so long, when I'm just sitting in the wagon doing nothing." Isabel said.

"I have lot of horses in stable in Camelot. You can choose one of them when we get back. Meanwhile you can ride with Bors' mare when you feel like you want to ride." Arthur said glancing to Bors.

"That is right. She is a well behaving and sure of her feets. She is a very nice horse to ride." Bors agreed.

"I don't want to take your horse..."

"I can sit with my wagon driver, when you want to ride. There is no problem at all." Bors interrupted her.

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked, she was a little overwhelmed about the friendliness these men showed her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Isabel realized then, how dependent she was of these men, she had nothing there, no money, no place to go. She would been totally lost, if Gawain and Tristan hadn't found her. She didn't like this feeling, because she had been independent for many years, but she knew that she would have to get used to it, at least for now, she had no other choises.

Then Tristan joined them and sat next to Isabel. She just nodded to him as a greeting and hoped that Galahad hadn't said anything about the thing that she had been looking for him earlier that day. It seemed like he hadn't and Isabel relaxed a little. After they had eaten the group continued on its way and Isabel sat next to Tristan's wagon driver. She had noticed that other drivers and other men, which were part of the group, and even few of the knights, mainly Sirs Kay and Geraint avoided her, but she didn't blame them. She thought that she might have acted just same, if she was one of them and some strange person would join their group in the way she had joined them.

Next day went quite the same ways, except Isabel rode a while with Bors' mare, who was called Careidh. She noticed that she really enjoyed riding, altough it was a little more difficult with the dress she was wearing, but she got used to it quite fast, despite first her feet were freezing in the cold weather. The knights seemed impressed of her riding skills and she felt a little pride of it, at least there was something what knights seemed to respect in her. Tristan was still mainly scouting the whole day and Galahad and Gareth were keeping her company when she rode with Careidh. Just before they camped for the night, Tristan came back to the group and informed that it would only take less than two days, when they would reach their destination. Isabel had heard that the destination was a village near by Hadrians Wall and she knew that it meant same as the border of Scotland. She estimated that they were about the same attitude, as Newcastle was, but she didn't ask about it, because she wasn't sure if the town of Newcastle existed yet, or maybe it was known by a different name. Isabel went to sleep again to Tristan's wagon, when Tristan got to Gawain's.

Isabel was fast on the sleep and she dreamt again, after few nights without any dreams.

_Isabel was in the wagon, when she heard yelling and then she heard swords clashing together. She watched out of the wagon and saw the knights battle against heavily painted and tattooed men. She could hear the yells and she smelled the blood, what was shread. Suddently she saw Sir Gareth fighting against two tattooed men. She watched the blonde knight defending himself for awhile, but suddently the sword of the other attacker pearced the knight and he fell down blood coming out of his mouth. Isabel started to scream and tried to get others attention, but failed in it._

Gawain, who was taking his guard turn heard loud screaming from Tristan's wagon and knowing that Isabel was sleeping there, he ran to the wagon. When he peeked in, he saw the young woman sitting her back straight and her eyes wide open.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Gawain asked watching Isabel in a little worry.

"Yes." Was all what Isabel could say, she was still a little horrified by the dream. She thought that she wouldn't see dreams like that anymore, now when she was in the time of King Arthur. This dream was different than those dreams, which she had seen earlier. Now she saw herself in the dream and it felt different than before. She could hear and above all smell and feel, everything more clearly that earlier. And before she had been thrown to the time of King Arthur, her dreams were about the things, which happened just in that moment, or at least so she suspected. She had been so sure that she wouldn't have those dreams again, but apparently she had been wrong.

Gawain stood still watching Isabel, who forced a small smile to her lips.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll go back to sleep."

Gawain just nodded and let her alone to the wagon. Isabel lied back, but she knew that she couldn't sleep anymore. There was too many question in her mind, like why she had that dream? Was the reason of her being there these dreams, which she saw? And was that battle going to happen which she saw? And if it was, when? She suspected that is was something what was going to happen in the future, because Gareth was still alive and kicking. One thing she knew for sure, she couldn't tell anyone about this dream, because she wasn't sure if it was something what would happen, or if it was just her imagination. If she would tell about it to knights, they would just avoid her more, maybe even leave her to manage on her own. She knew how superstitious people were on that time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for reviews and sorry that it took so long to update!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The sun was just getting up, when Isabel climbed out of the wagon. She hadn't slept after the dream, which gave her a lot of reason to worry. She didn't exactly know would the attack happen, and if it would, when. She knew that only choice she had was to wait and look what was going to happen. She had no intetions to tell anyone about the dream, not yet anyway.

Isabel saw Dagonet and Galahad sitting by the camp fire and after a moment of hesitation she went towards them. The knights saw the blonde woman approaching and both of them jumped up.

"Is something wrong?" Dagonet asked.

"No." Isabel looked a little amazed.

"I just wondered, because you are up so early. Even Arthur sleeps still." Dagonet said.

"I just couldn't get sleep anymore." Isabel said.

Dagonet only nodded slightly. Then Isabel sat next to Galahad and two knights and the blonde woman sat in the silence each of them having different thoughts on their minds. The knights were thinking about the mysterious appearance of Isabel, when she was thinking about the dream she had. She thought that the attackers in her dream were woads, but somehow it felt strange that they would attack towards King Arthur and his knights. She had read that Merlin was commanding them and she had overheard Lancelot and Arthur talking about him. She knew that Merlin had been around a lot lately, though she hadn't seen him, but she had heard also other knights talking about the wizard. And somehow Isabel felt herself that Merlin was nearby, she just couldn't explain why.

When Tristan woke up, he found Isabel talking with Lancelot and Gawain. When he approached them, he heard all three laughing at something on that moment.

"Good morning. What is so funny?" He watched the blonde woman, who was almost bent down because she was laughing so hard.

"Nothing special..." Isabel managed to answer wiping her tears of laughter. "These two just told me about a funny accident."

"And it was what?"

"Bors poked you accidentally with his sword on the arm and you got so mad that you didn't let him tend it. Then he hit you and you were so dazed after it that he could make sure that you were alright. At the same time he was calling you by the different names..." She started to laugh again, when Tristan didn't look too amused.

"It wasn't funny at all." The scout snorted.

"Actually it was." Lancelot stated laughing as well.

"Don't be embarrased. Accidents do happen." Isabel grinned.

Tristan just shugged and went to his wagon, where he noticed that Isabel had kept the order of his stuff just like they were before, it was hard to even notice that someone else was sleeping there.

When the group was ready to leave, Isabel climbed to sit next to Tristan's wagon driver and she sat there in silence for couple of hours, until Bors rode by the wagon.

"Do you want to ride?"

"Sure. I'm a little numb already." Isabel answered smiling.

The wagon was stopped and Isabel got down. Bors helped her on the saddle and got himself next to the wagon driver. Isabel joined the other knights and when Tristan got back from scouting, he rode next to her.

"You really like riding." He commented.

"Yes, I do. In home I ride almost every day."

"And that can be seen. You can handle that mare very well."

"Thank you. But she is nice and easy horse to ride." Isabel said truthfully.

When Tristan went again to scout, Gareth appeared next to Isabel and she smiled a little. For her it seemed like Gareth didn't want to make Tristan mad, and avoided talking to her when the scout was present.

"Arthur said that we will reach our destination tomorrow." The blonde knight said.

"That sounds good." Isabel said. She didn't know exactly what the knights were supposed to do in the village, which was their destitation, but she hoped that they would soon be going to Camelot. She felt like she was supposed to be there for some reason which she didn't know.

Isabel and Gareth spoke for a moment and when the group got a short break and ate lunch, she gave Bors back his horse and when they continued their way, she got in to Tristan's wagon again. The group hadn't gotten far, and Tristan was just going back to scout, when Sir Kay yelled a warning and soon they saw several painted men appearing from the forrest. The knights were very soon engaged on fierce battle getting a hard resistance from the men which had attacked them.

Suddently Isabel heard loud yelling outside of the wagon and it didn't take for long, when she heard swords colliding together. She guessed that they had been ambushed. She sat silently in the wagon for few minutes. She got curious though, despite she knew that she lacked totally on fighing skills. She took a deep breath and peeked her head between the wagon covers just to see Tristan and other knights fighting against the men, which were heavily painted.

"Isabel, go back in there!" Tristan yelled when he noticed the blonde.

Isabel was just going to do that, but then she noticed that Gareth was is big trouble with two of the attackers just next to the wagon. It was just like in her dream two nights ago and she knew what would be outcome of his battle, if someone didn't help Gareth. She didn't hesitate, when she lunged from the wagon edge and landed on the back of the other attacker. She wrapped her arms around the man, who was so tall that she could hang on his back. Isabel had taken Gareth and both of the men with total surprise, but Gareth snapped out of it fast and before the attacker realized, his sword pierced his stomach. Isabel managed to hang on the mans back for a moment, but he was so strong that he managed to throw the blonde off, and then he turned to her making some kind of murmurring voices. Isabel was freezed by horror and she just lied on the ground without moving. She closed her eyes and waited the moment his sword would spear her, but it didn't happen, instead she heard the man letting out a yell and when she opened her eyes, she saw the man falling down towards her. She was out of the freeze and managed to roll on sideways so that the man didn't fall on top of her. She stood up fast and met Tristan's eyes few steps from her. He was holding a bow in his hand and Isabel guessed that it was his arrow, which stuck out of attackers back. Isabel nodded slightly to him, but she noticed that the scout didn't have a happy expression on his face, on the contrary his eyes were flaming. Isabel managed to get back to the wagon and just when she was getting in, someone grapped her by her long hair. She let out a gasp of pain and when she was pulled on the ground, she noticed that one of the biggest men she had ever seen was holding her.

She started to kick and scream and soon Gawain and Bors saw her being in trouble. Gawain pierced the man two times before she let Isabel go. The blonde didn't noticed it, because she was so scared and when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, she continued kicking and screaming.

"You're safe. I'm Bors." Isabel heard a raspy voice and realized that it was one of the knights who was holding her now.

The knights managed to put the attackers to flight without any looses on their own group, except one wagon driver, who had been shot with arrow and he had died instantly. Few of the knights had some cuts, but no one was seriously injured. When Isabel was sure that it was safe to join the knights, she climbed out of the wagon and went to Tristan, Galahad and Gawain, who were standing near by.

Tristan stood infront Isabel and she could see that his eyes were flaming of anger.

"I told you to go back to the wagon." He snapped.

"I know. But Gareth was in trouble and he needed help." Isabel tried to explain although she felt that it was useless.

"He is a skilled knight. He can take care of himself." Tristan said. "And we would helped him. You didn't have to do that."

"I know you would have. But it seemed like he needed help and you were so busy with other attackers, that I thought I should do something." Isabel realized that she had done stupid thing, she could have been killed herself, but the stubborn woman she was, she wasn't going to give up.

"You made the defending more difficult for us, because we had to look after you. You might have been killed. You should have stayed out of our way." Tristan said angrily.

"Tristan..." Gawain intervened, when he noticed the sudden change in Isabel's eyes. Isabel felt the anger rising, because she hated underestimating more than anything else. And she knew that she was right, she knew what would have happened.

"I did pretty well. Gareth would been killed, if I hadn't intervened." She snapped.

"You might been killed, not him. Your place isn't in battle. We are experienced and skilled knights all. We know what we are doing."

"I know I'm not skilled fighter, but it was just something I decided to do." Isabel said. "And nothing bad happened to me."

"You should have listened to me. Women's place isn't on the battle. Your place is..."

"My place is by the stove? Are you saying so?" Isabel interrupted Tristan angrily. She had quite a temper and now she had had enough. She thought that Tristan didn't know anything about her and the world she came from. Somewhere in her mind was a though that she was now in the world where everything was totally different, but she ignored it. She was too angry.

"I.. I'm not saying..." Tristan stammered a little, when she noticed that the woman was very angry.

"Sir Tristan is now in trouble." Galahad whispered to Gawain, who grinned as an answer.

"It did sound like you were saying so. You are such a moron! I just tried to help." Isabel yelled and turned on her heels. "You are all such a cavemen!"

Tristan, Galahad and Gawain watched after the blonde, when she marched towards Artur's wagon and got in.

"Did you understand what she said?" Gawain asked, because he had understood only few words of her last outburst.

"I didn't, but I got her meaning quite well." Galahad turned to Tristan grinning slightly. "You really know how to talk to a woman, don't you Sir Tristan?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Isabel climbed on Arthur's wagon finding there not only the king, but also Lancelot was also there. Both of the men turned to look the woman, who was still boiling of anger because of what Tristan had said. Both of the men noticed that she wasn't in good mood, when she sat down and glared at them.

"We should camp here for the night. I'm sure that Hibernians won't attack us again this night." Arthur stated and left the wagon leaving Isabel and Lancelot there.

"Hibernians?" Isabel asked turning to look the man, who was the closest of the knights to Arthur.

"Yes. The men which attacked us were Hibernians." He replied.

"I thought they were woads." Isabel said quietly.

"No. They didn't carry any tattoos, which had indicated that."

Isabel had noticed that the men didn't have any tattoos, which was the one difference to her dream, other being the fact that Sir Gareth didn't die, but she believed that it was because she had prevent it from happening.

"Why did Hibernias attack us?" She asked.

"I think they were on looting expedition and decided to surprise us, before we had the change to do that to them." Lancelot explained.

"Ah." Isabel didn't know what else to answer.

"I saw what you did. It was quite courageous." Lancelot said watching the blonde closely.

Isabel was still glaring to him and hoped that he didn't have same kind of thoughts as Tristan had.

"Maybe. But I had to do it." She snapped.

Lancelot had met some women on his journeys, which had had quite a temper and he guessed that this strange woman did belong to that category. He smiled a little and said calmly.

"Perhaps you did save Gareth, but you were in danger yourself. I won't criticize you though. You look like some one has done it already."

"Yes. Tristan said that my place is in by the stove." Isabel said anger in her voice, but Lancelot guessed that the anger was directed to Tristan, not to him. He smiled a little thinking that obviously that had been a wrong move from the scout.

"Did he really?"

"Well, he didn't say it directly, but he meant that."

"He doesn't always think what he says, specially to woman, who he likes." Lancelot said watching Isabel straight to her eyes.

The blonde stared the knight for a moment her eyes wide.

"He doesn't like me." She said then.

"Yes he does. I think he liked you from the very first sight. It is very unusual from him."

"But he doesn't even know me. It was only three days ago when I joined you." She said thinking that Lancelot was fooling her.

"I know it sounds strange, but I've known him for years and I know that I am right." Then Lancelot smiled a little. "And he is very jealous to Gareth, who seems to like you too. I think he didn't like the fact that it was Gareth, who you saved. That is why he said the things, which obviously made you so angry."

Isabel had noticed earlier that Gareth avoided approaching her when the scout was nearby, so this wasn't so much a surprise to her. But she still couldn't believe that Tristan really liked her. Well, he had given his wagon to her use and acted nicely towards her – not counting the occasion which happened just a moment ago – but Isabel thought that it was because he didn't actually have too many other choices. It did bothered her though, that he had known her name when he and Gawain had found her, and she hadn't asked about that yet.

When Gareth noticed that Lancelot and Isabel came out of Arthur's wagon – where he had seen her going a moment ago – he approached them slowly. When the blonde woman saw him coming towards her, she smiled a little.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Gareth hesitated few seconds, but then he hugged Isabel for her big surprise. "Thank you. You saved me."

Isabel watched the blonde knight in amaze thinking that, if it had been someone else than Gareth, she saved, he wouldn't have said those words. She was sure that if it had been Tristan, the speech would been much more serious and probably the scout wouldn't have even thanked her. Isabel sighed a little, no matter what the place or century was, men were always acting same.

"It was least I could do." Isabel replied thinking that she just returned the favor, after all these men had found and saved her. Without them she might have lied on the snow for hours and maybe frozen to death.

"You were in danger yourself too." Gareth watched the blonde closely, but he wasn't angry like Tristan had been and Isabel noticed it.

"I know. Maybe it was stupid but..."

"Don't worry, I'm not angry. But I heard that Tristan was..." Gareth smiled a little. He had heard about the little quarrel which Tristan and this peculiar woman had, he had also heard that she seemed to have quite a boiling temper.

"He indeed was." Isabel smiled also, but the smile died off her lips, when she saw the knight in question coming towards her and Gareth. Gareth turned his head and saw Tristan approaching, for his amusement the scout seemed to be a little cautious and hesitant. If Gareth had been in his shoes, he might have acted the same.

Isabel glared at the man, who stood by Gareth. She was still boiling, because she wasn't very forgiving person, specially not when she felt like she had been treated wrongly. Tristan tried to take her arm, because he wanted to talk to her. Poor Tristan didn't know that when someone made her angry, she didn't forgive easily and she could be angry for very long time.

"If you even try to touch me, I swear I'll slap you." Isabel snapped taking few steps backwards.

"I don't know what I said to make you angry. " Tristan said quietly.

"You are so clueless." Isabel snapped ignoring the questioning look on his eyes. Again he didn't know exactly what she meant, but he got the meaning pretty well by the tone of her voice.

"But you also misunderstood me. You shouldn't take unnecessary risks." Tristan explained.

Isabel got his meaning but she wasn't going to let him go with ease, she thought that Tristan had used to that women forgave him, when he smiled that cute smile of his, and after all he was a very handsome man, even for Isabel's opinnion.

Isabel just glared at him without a word. Gawain and Galahad had seen Tristan joining the woman and Gareth, and went towards them just to heard Isabel's sullen bark.

"What ever." Then she turned on her heels and marched away to help Bors, who had come to the camp with four rabbits, which he had killed for dinner.

"You really should learn how to treat women, Sir Tristan." Galahad grinned watching the scout who looked after Isabel in amaze.

"I don't understand her. What I said to get her so angry?" Tristan said thoughtfully.

"You are on this on your own, old friend." Galahad said tapping him on the shoulder.

The rest of the evening Isabel made sure that Tristan wasn't anywhere near her, which wasn't a hard task, considering Tristan was scouting nearby almost all the evening making sure that Arthur had been right, when he said that Hibernians won't attack them again on that same place.

Isabel was rather tired after an exiting and also rather scary day, so she yawned with passion after she had her stomach full. Gawain watched after her, when she was going towards Tristan's wagon knowing that she could still sleep there. The knight stood up and ran to catch her just when she was getting on the wagon. Isabel saw him and turned to look at him little smile on her lips.

"Did you forgot to say good night?"

Gawain ignored her and watched her deep in his thoughts. He knew that Tristan had liked this strange woman from the moment they found her, and he knew that it wasn't just a little crush, which had happened suddently. Tristan had told him about his dreams after they found Isabel, and he believed the scout, the changes of him being mistaken were small, considering how persistent he was when he had assured Gawain, that he had had dreams about this woman. And after all Tristan had known her name before she had said it herself. It wasn't scouts style to create that kind of stories, he always spoke the truth.

" There is something you should know about Tristan. He had dreams about you." Gawain said quietly.

Isabel stared at the knight for moment in total awe and the smile died off her lips.

"Tristan? Has he had dreams about me?"

"Yes. Before we found you."

"Oh my God." Isabel said so quietly, that even Gawain didn't hear her words. Then she thought in silence that she really would have to talk with Tristan and very soon. There was something going on, which wasn't in their control. Otherwise the possibility of her dreaming about him and him dreaming about her would been less than zero.

"I'll let you go to sleep now." Gawain said, when he saw that Isabel was troubled about the things which he had just said.

Isabel just nodded and climbed on the wagon knowing that she had to reveal her little secret very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Isabel spent a restless night again thinking about what had happened. Now she realized that her dreams were supposed to warn her and others about the future happenings. But there was a slight catch on them; her last dream hadn't been so accurate like the dreams she had before she was thrown to the time of Arthur and his knights. And then there was Sir Tristan… Isabel didn't know what to think about the revelation which Gawain told her. If Tristan really had had dreams about her, it made things even more strange.

Isabel also missed back home. She hadn't forgotten her life in Vancouver, though she had adapted the life with the knights rather well during those few days she had been there. She thought that there was some kind of mysterious force behind this too, because she had no problems to accomodate herself to life in constant threats and living in wagon without any modern day luxury. But she missed her appartment and her horse the most, like she did miss some small things like shower, television and the possibility to buy food from market.

Isabel hadn't have a bath after she had joined the knights and she felt rather unclean. She wasn't going to have a bath in lake or in stream which they passed on their way, because it was middle of the winter and she knew that it wasn't wise, she might get sick after it. But they were supposed to reach their destination on the very next day, so she wished that she could have a proper warm bath on the village.

When Isabel finally fell asleep, she slept without any dreams and woke up on the morning in feeling that the wagons were rocking. She popped her head between the wagon covers and was greeted by Galahad's voice.

"Good morning, Isabel. We thought that you won't wake up today at all."

"Morning." She glared to the grinning knight, she was never in good mood when she had just waken up. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't usually sleep the whole day."

The only answer she had was a wide grin on Galahad's face and she pulled back to wagon shaking her head. The next couple of hours she sat in the wagon thinking that how she should start the conversation with Tristan concerning the dream which they both had apparently seen.

They arrived their destination, the village near the Hadrians Wall in the middle of the day and when they got inside the village walls, they were greeted by very relieft people. When Isabel got down from the wagon, she watched around in a small confusion.

"Isabel." Lancelot came to her and nodded slightly.

"Is this the place where we are supposed to be?" She asked in a small disbelief. It wasn't a big village and the people seemed poor. They were skinny and dirty, specially the children. She knew that they were somewhere near the Scottish border, because she had always liked to read historical books and when she heard the knights talking about Hadrians Wall, she knew that in Arthur's time it marked the border of Scotland.

"Yes. This is." Lancelot seemed to guess her thoughts. "It seems rather unlikely place for us protect, but this village is important. The Romans fear that the Scots might use this as their base if they can conquer this village."

Isabel just nodded. She was Scottish blood herself and proud of it. Her grandmother had always said that the Scottish blood made Isabel what she was. She hadn't earlier understood it, but now it started to make sense, maybe she was supposed to be there and maybe she was supposed to have those rather strange dreams.

Suddently Isabel felt a strange pricking on her neck and when she turned her head, she saw Tristan who was staring at her from the saddle of his brown stallion. Lancelot followed her eyes and when he saw what she was looking at, he bent down and whispered to her ear.

"Go and talk to him. He needs an explanation."

Isabel just nodded and with a heavy sigh he wandered towards Tristan, who was now down from his saddle and talking with Gawain and some man from the village. When Gawain saw the blonde approaching them slowly, a smile came to his face and he turned to Tristan.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." He nodded towards the woman. Tristan glanced to her and for his slight relief she didn't took too angry anymore.

Isabel smiled weakly when she reached the men and look up to Tristan.

"I have something to tell you."

Gawain grinned widely and turned to the villager.

"I think we should can sort things out without Sir Tristan. He has some others things to take care of."

Tristan just glared to other knight, who looked like he wanted to get away as soon as possible. The villager nodded and when he and Gawain had left, Isabel looked again up to Tristan's eyes.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

Tristan just nodded and gave his horse to the young boy who was standing near by then he took Isabel by her arm and led her to the beer house. It wasn't too crowded because at least for Isabel it seemed that the whole village was outside marveling the knights. They sat on the by the wooden table and Tristan watched the blonde waiting her to start.

Isabel knew that Tristan was 'the silent one' but still she wished that he would speak first because she had no idea how to start. They both started at each others for a moment, but finally Isabel decided to speak out. She guessed that Tristan wouldn't do it first and she started to feel quite uncomfortable.

"I don't think this was the best place to talk." She had a little sarcastic tone in her voice and she cursed herself for it.

"This is what we have to settle now." Tristan grumbled. Her tone hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"Maybe you're right." Isabel sighed. "First I want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday… I guess I was a little too harsh. But everything is so strange to me…"

"I understand. You are with strange people in strange place. I should have chosen my words more carefully." Tristan watched the blonde to who he felt a strange bond. The worst part was that he couldn't explain that feeling.

"That's settled then. There was foult in both of us." Isabel smiled to the knight, who had been in her mind constantly. She liked others too, like Gareth, Gawain and Arthur but she had the feeling that there was some kind of mystrious force binding her and Tristan. That scared the hell out of her because she felt like she wasn't in control of her life and destiny.

Tristan just nodded to her comment serious expression on his face. He had the feeling that there was something else Isabel wanted to say.

"But actually I wanted to talk to you because…" Isabel kept a short pause thinking hard how she should continue. "Because I had dreams before I was… Before you found me." She thought that now wasn't the time to tell Tristan how exactly she had ended up there. There was things enough to digest for him on what she was going to tell, and she still didn't know how exactly she had ended up in the time of Arthur and his knights.

Isabel saw interest in Tristan's eyes and continued.

"I… Dreamed about you, Arthur and other knights when I was still home. It was strange… It was like I was with you, but still I wasn't. I watched everything you did but no one of you saw me."

She hoped that Tristan would say something because she was a little scared about what would happen next. For her Tristan seemed somehow strange, but she thought that it was because he had something similar to tell to her, or so she expected.

"I thought those dreams were over, but I was wrong. I dreamt about the attack of Irish… Hibernians." She corrected fast, because she knew that in the time of Romans Ireland was called Hibernia.

"You did?" Tristan was now very interested about this strange blonde, he wasn't very supertitious man, but he thought that there was reason for her being with them.

"Yes. And in my dream Sir Gareth… He died. That is why I did what I did."

"That's why you were so persistent concerning it." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Yes. But that's enough about me." Isabel felt that she had told enough about her dreams, now it was Tristan's turn. "Gawain told me that you have had dreams too… And you knew my name before I told it."

"Yes, that is true. I had dreams before we found you. I don't know why, but I just felt like I knew your name and I just said it out loud."

Now it was Isabel's turn to watch the knight with interest.

"In my dreams was a blonde woman, who looked exactly like you. And she wore similar clothes like you are wearing now. She seemed like… Eerie. I couldn't approach you… Her. Or talk to her. Why I knew your name, that do I not know." Tristan sighed.

Isabel watched Tristan in a little disbelief. The strange bond which she felt started now to make sense, but she still didn't know why there was that feeling.

"That is why you've been so nice to me from the beginning." Isabel said more to herself than to the knight.

"Maybe. Yes." Tristan heard her words and smiled a little.

'Of course he heard it, he's the bloody scout' Isabel thought dryly.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell…"

"Well, here you two are. Drinking beer. We have looked for you everywhere." Isabel was interrupted by the loud voice of Bors.

Isabel and Tristan turned both towards the voice and saw Bors, Gawain and Galahad standing by the door, all of them were grinning widely.

"They know that I had dreams. But I won't tell about your dreams." Tristan said quietly when the three knights approached them.

Isabel just nodded and forced a little smile to her lips when the three knights stood by their table.

"So, did you sort out your little conflict?" Galahad asked getting annoyed look from Tristan and a little shy smile from Isabel.

"Yes we did." She admitted.

"Good. Now you two have to go and see Arthur. He wants to talk to you." Galahad said.

Isabel and Tristan stood up and thanked the knights, who sat down and started to argue in loud voice what should they order. Isabel smiled a little when she followed Tristan out of the beer house. They found Arthur and Lancelot rather soon and heard that they could sleep in one of the small cottages which had been given on knights use.

"Do you mean that I'll sleep in same room with him?" Isabel watched her eyes wide to Arthur. She usually wasn't so modest, but the thought of sleeping in the same room with Tristan scared the hell out of her.

"You don't need to sleep in same room." Arthur replied a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Good." Isabel sighed and noticed that amused glances which she got from Arthur, Lancelot and Tristan. "I.. I didn't mean it like that… I just… I'm a woman!" She stammered and blushed rather fiercely.

"Don't be afraid, young lady. I would never do anything to you against your wishes." Tristan said.

Actually Isabel wasn't afraid of what the scout might do. She was more afraid what she might do herself.

"Okay." She said bluntly. "I feel rather unclean. Can I bath somewhere?" She felt that the safest way to go was change the subject.

"That is taken care of. Lancelot can show you the house where you are staying." Arthur answered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Amazing, I updated! Just be patient dear readers I'll update, maybe not frequetly but I'll update this once in a while._

_Thanks for all reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Isabel and Tristan followed Lancelot to the house where they were staying. They found out that also Gawain and Kay were staying there, but it didn't bother Isabel when she discovered that she was alone in one chamber, or actually it was more like a closet but at least there was a bed where she could sleep. Isabel was hardly settled down when there was knock on the door and when she opened it she saw a young girl standing behind it.

"I was asked to tell you that your bath is ready, madam." She had a respectful tone on her voice and Isabel was a little amused by her behaviour.

"Thank you. I'm ready for that if you just can show me where I have to go."

"Of course, madam." The girl made a curtsey and Isabel gave her a gentle smile.

"You don't need to call me madam or anything else like that. I'm Isabel. What is your name?"

"I'm Louise, madam. You can follow me, I'll show you where you can take the bath."

Isabel turned from the door and shaked her head, maybe it was better to let this girl call her madam, it seemed like she would do it despite Isabel told not to.

Isabel had no towel or anything to wash herself with, but she wished that she was given at least a towel of some kind, she wasn't going to put clothes on to wet body. She took a simple dress with her, because it was nicer to wear than a dress which she wore on that moment, then she followed Louise to the room where she saw an iron sink which was filled with warm water.

"I'll help you if you want, madam." Louise made a curtsey again.

"Thank you." Isabel smiled a little thinking that it wasn't so bad when someone referred to her as madam, at least it was change for the names which she had been called before.

Isabel let Louise help her with her clothes and when she was on her birth costume, she stepped on the sink. She sat on the sink and let out a relaxed sigh. It felt so good just lay there on the warm water. Soon Louise started to wash her and first Isabel felt a little awkward. She hadn't used to be served, but she understood that it was a custom that servants washed the visitor and she let Louise to do that. She insisted that she wanted to wash her long blond hair herself though and Louise let her do that, but Isabel noticed the slightly wondering look on her eyes. When the water started to feel a little too cold Isabel stood finally up from the sink and let Louise to dry her with the rough towel. Also it felt strange for her but she concentrated on staring the wall and let the girl to do her job. Just before Isabel was dry enough so that she could put clothes on again, there was a short knock on the door and before she could say or do anything, the door opened and she saw Tristan standing on the door.

Tristan had stood behind the door of the room where he knew Isabel taking a bath. He wanted to talk to the young woman and he knew that now was his only possible change, because Arthur had asked him and Gawain to go and look if they could see any signs of the Scotch and they would ride from the village very soon. He wasn't sure when they would come back and he wanted to talk to Isabel as soon as possible. The scout took a deep breath before he knocked on the door hoping that Isabel would have taken the bath already and would be fully dressed. He didn't mind seeing the beautiful blonde without clothes, but he wasn't sure how Isabel would react in that case, it was possible that she would explode again and Tristan certainly didn't want that. Tristan didn't wait the answer after he had knocked on the door, and in the seconds he realized that he had done a big mistake again. He stood by the door and saw Isabel only towel around her turning to the door and in seconds her green eyes were flaming.

"Sir Tristan!" Isabel screamed. "What are you doing? GET OUT!"

The scout didn't move and Isabel stared at her.

"Can't you see I'm not dressed! Get out, moron!" Isabel screamed so loud that the whole house must have heard it. She couldn't believe that Tristan was standing there and just staring at her half naked figure. Somewhere deep in her mind she felt good when the scout watched her admiring expression in his eyes, but she pushed that thought away.

" I wanted to talk to you." Tristan said finally.

"I'm not talking to you now. Leave!" Isabel murmurred and took the first object which happened to come to her hand. It was a brush which she threw towards the knight who reacted fast and the brush hit the door when Tristan closed it behind him when he left the bathing room.

Tristan saw Gawain and Galahad running on the aisle towards the room, they had been allerted by the loud screaming of Isabel. Tristan leaned on the closed door when two knights reached him.

"What's going on? We heard a woman screaming. Was it Isabel?" Gawain asked.

"Yes it was her." Tristan said hint of smile on his lips.

"What did you do now?" Galahad sighed watching closely the scout. He quessed that Tristan had said or done again something which made the strange blonde angry.

"I wanted to talk to her. But I surprised her..."

"She is taking the bath, isn't she?" Gawain asked.

Tristan just nodded and Gawain continued.

"You surprised her?"

"Yes. She had just gotten out of the sink. She had only towel around her." The scout replied thinking the sight of her tall and curvy body. She didn't only have beautiful face, her body was also that kind of body which Tristan liked.

"Your timing is always perfect." Galahad sighed. "And now you made her angry again. What is wrong with you, Tristan?"

"I don't know, Galahad. I don't know." Tristan sighed heavily and turned to go out of the house.

Isabel watched out of the small window when Tristan and Gawain rode out of the yard. She got the feeling that Tristan knew her watching because the scout watched straight to her direction when he got on the saddle. Isabel drew back fast and made sure that Tristan didn't see her watching. This time she wasn't actually mad at the knight, on the contrary she had felt a pleasant shiver going through her body when Tristan had marched to the room, despite she had yelled to him again. When Tristan had left the room, Isabel had stared the door for a moment but then she had heard Louise giggling.

"He got a little scared." The maid had said.

"Who? Tristan?" Isabel had turned her questioning eyes to the girl.

"If that is his name, yes."

"I guess he did." Isabel had sighed and added more to herself. "And this wasn't the first time."

"He's quite handsome." Louise had commented and Isabel had seen her winking.

"Yes. I suppose he is." Isabel had replied when she started to dress up again.

Few minutes after Gawain and Tristan had left the village, Galahad knocked on Isabel's door. When he heard her yelling the permission to enter the room, he opened the door and looked at the blonde a hint of smile on his lips.

"So, Sir Tristan made you angry again."

"Well, actually I'm not angry at him." Isabel giggled a little. "I just didn't expect him entering the room before I gave the permission. Specially not when I had only a towel around me."

"He just doesn't always think what he does. Not that he isn't a good scout and knight. It's just that you have made him rather confused."

"He's not the only one who's confused here." Isabel sighed, then the grin came to her face again. "Doesn't waiting the permission to enter the room before you actually do it belong to your habit?"

"It does. Or at least I wait the permission first." Galahad laughed. "But maybe they do things differently in Lyonnesse where's Tristan from."

"Maybe it is so." Isabel smiled. "I don't want to sound rude, but was there something you wanted?"

"Actually there was. Arthur asked if you wanted to join us to dinner." When he saw Isabel's slightly hesitant expression, he added. "Don't worry, Tristan won't be there. He's scouting."

"I wasn't thinking that... Are you sure that I should come?" Isabel asked.

"Of course. You have travelled with us for three days and you are coming with us back to home, aren't you?" Galahad didn't fully understand her hesitation, but he knew that being with them was strange to the young woman.

"Yes I am..."

"So, you are coming to have dinner with us?"

"Yes." Isabel smiled. "Yes, I'll come."

Galahad waited for Isabel outside the room until she was ready and when the blonde came out of the room Galahad smiled a little. Although she wore a rather simple, brown dress she looked beautiful when her blonde long hair was open and it came down almost to her lower back. Isabel watched the knight for a moment inquiring look in her eyes, but then Galahad grinned widely and gave his arm to her.

"Can I take you to dinner, mylady?"

Isabel blushed slightly when the knight addressed her like that, but she just nodded and put her hand on his arm. When they were on the building where other knights were already gathered around the table everyone turned to watch the couple when they entered the room and Lancelot stood from his place.

"You can sit here, Isabel. I'll go next to Gareth."

Galahad escorted her to her place and when she had sat down, she got a steaming plate of soup infront her. Isabel felt rather relaxed when the knights were talking around her while eating and also she took part in the conversation once in the while. When everyone had eaten, Arthur and Lancelot stood up and Arthur signed Isabel to follow them outside. When they were on the yard, Arthur turned to the blonde.

"Tristan told me about your dreams." He said bluntly and when he saw the horrified expression coming to her face, he continued. "Don't be worried. I guessed that there is a meaning for your being with us and Merlin hinted that something like this may happen before we found you. I think that you are meant to travel with us and your dreams are meant to help us."

Isabel watched Arthur and Lancelot for a moment. The truth was, that she was very relieft about Arthur and Lancelot's reactions.

"He had no business to tell you about those dreams. Actually he promised not to tell." Isabel finally said quietly.

"He knew that you wouldn't tell us. Not yet anyway. But he did right when he told us. And we won't tell it to others. You have my word." Arthur looked serious expression in his face and Lancelot nodded that he agreed with Arthur.

"I believe you." Isabel said truthfully.

"But you have to promise me something too." When the blonde had nodded, Arthur continued. "You have to promise that you tell me, if you have same kind of dreams again. Specially when those dreams concern us too."

"I promise." Isabel replied sincerely. She understood that in case she had a dream which would include Arthur and other knights, he needed to know about it.

Isabel realized that when Tristan had told Arthur about her dreams he had done the right thing, Isabel herself might had told about the dreams only when it was too late already. He wasn't angry to Tristan, on the contrary she was rather relieft.

The rest of the evening Isabel spent with the knights and talking with the inhabitants of the village where they stayed. When the sun was getting down she went to her chamber and undressed. Then she put her night-dress on and was already asleep when Tristan and Gawain rode back to village couple of hours later.


End file.
